greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikari e
Hikari e or as it known in English as Towards the Light was the song sung for the 3rd opening song of the One Piece anime. It was sung by The Babystars and by Vic Mignogna for the FUNimation dub. It was also the first opening to be featured as an opening in the FUNimation dub. It was first used on Episode 116, and last used in Episode 168. Opening The One Piece title which turns into the Straw Hats; jolly roger which in turn turns into the Going Merry as it sails on. Gold Roger narrates as the world of the series is shown on the side of the ship with images of the Straw Hat crew running in the top right side. After Roger finishes, still freeze frame shot of the Straw Hat (which now include Chopper and Robin) are show till we reach Luffy. He does a few stretching attacks till he punches the screen. Zoro next doing the same (except with his swords) then to Nami who creates a Thunder tempo which nearly hits Usopp, he hops on a cannon and fire it at a rock where Chopper come flying off morphing into his different Points ending in his Guard Point where Sanji, who is cooking, kicks him into the air before throwing up the food as well. Chopper, back in regular form lands on his shoulders as Sanji and he catch the dishes. Sanji nearly falls over but hands sprout up to catch him thanks to Robin who just smiles. We then go to a overhead shot of the crew, then the ship, then the world before the logo come up. The camera sweep the Going Merry as it sail with her crew doing various things. After this we see the Straw Hat battling as storm and trying to keep the Merry afloat. They manage and get a sunrise as a reward. Next is the crew seeing the dolphin sea king (from the end of Little Garden) though it made to look like a normal one till it splash near them and nearly capsizes the ship. Finally we get one more shot of the crew as they sail on toward a sunset then a still shot of the crew posing in different outfits. (Luffy wearing a captain's coat over him.) Lyrics |} FUNimation Dub English Title: Towards The Light English Credits: English Translation - Mike McFarland English Singer - Vic Mignogna Intro: ~Aah,aah,aaaah~ The world What a glorious place! Seek freedom and it will lie stretched out before your eyes. If the endless dream guides your restless spirit Seize it! Raise your flag and stand tall! ~Yeah,yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!~ Lyrics: I think back to the time when my search first began I left behind those shores of sand For the endless, everlasting world out there I know that with this burning passion driving me Some day, somewhere, I'll finally see the light I have searched for everywhere (~Aaah,Aaaah~) When the summer sun is shining Shaking the sails of my heart, I know (Fly away glum blue sea) A brand new world that had been hiding has opened up its doors for me to go (Fly away glum blue sky) Swaying in the troubled waves From all despair I can be saved For the horizon on the other side is yeah yeah yeah yeah is what I aim for! And though I traveled far from where my search began Over seas of green and shores of sand Through the endless, everlasting world out there I know that with this burning passion driving me Some day, somewhere, I'll finally see the light I have searched for everywhere Trivia *As Robin was an enemy during the time this opening premiered, yet she was later pictured in the opening with the rest of the Straw Hats, it served as a spoiler that she would eventually join the crew. Link Category:One Piece Category:One Piece Season 4 Category:One Piece Season 5 Category:One Piece Season 6 Category:One Piece Theme Songs